User talk:Mays
Sorry It is not my fault... :( But I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop him. I was the other night when he signed in under another name, and I helped clean up the wiki. Again I'm sorry, but it is not my fault. ZEM talk to me! 13:53, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, Mays. Yes I am a user on YouTube, but I don't upload videos. All I've got on YouTube are playlists User: Steamie With Glasses, 15:47, 18 September 2009 talk Hey, you wanted to speak to me? Hank American Engine cool. Sodormatchmaker 21:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC) sure. Sodormatchmaker 19:26, 24 June 2009 (UTC) nice title idea. But the baby won't be out for a few fanfics. One will have Thomas' Cousin Mike visiting.Sodormatchmaker 13:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) i might. or i might mix things up in the previous story Sodormatchmaker 11:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) okaySodormatchmaker 13:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) cool. Sodormatchmaker 18:01, 7 July 2009 (UTC) You can start an account on here: http://theodoretugboat.wikia.com/wiki/Theodore_Tugboat_Wiki Sodormatchmaker 18:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) You'll have to wait and see. Sodormatchmaker 19:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The thing at the top of the page is a user masthead. It has links to your talk page, user page etc, and you can also add an avatar to it. Aurum Ursus 03:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) * Click the "Preferences" tab on the masthead, and scroll down. There should be a section where you can choose an avatar, or upload your own one (click "browse"). Hope this helps. Aurum Ursus 21:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks read my blog too is this funny J-j-j-j-j -j-j-j--j-j-j-j--jj-j-j-j-j-j-j--james p-p-p-p-p--p-p-p-p-p--;-p-p-p-p-p-p-p--p-p-p-pp-p-please d-dd-d-d-d-d-d--dd--dd-d-d--d-dont do your work! rawrlego Rawr the legos! Your fan fic Instead of you and Rawrlego‎ changing your fan fic over and over again, why don't you just write "What the..."? Just a thought.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re:talk That is a really bad word ok? so please on swear that one out again rawrlego Rawr the legos! 19:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I will ask and can i? i found a spelling mistake You can do it its at the bottum of Thomas,Hope,And trouble --rawrlego Rawr the legos! 21:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re:talk again Ok i'll give ya some parrings when i get back from mall of america by rawrlego Rawr the legos! 11:42, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Question here... Hey Mays I was wondering how could you unlock some pages that are locked it's kinda hard because I have other things to write to it. PNR --PNR 03:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) 20:16 pm August 7 2009 pls reply Thanks Thanks for the comment. Of course I wont abuse this power. I am an admin on multiple wikis especially on the TUGS wiki. If like, you could come help out on the TUGS wiki as well seeing as it's the sister series of Thomas :) --Vitas 23:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Fanfics Do you mean the TUGS Fanon? --Vitas 03:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Well yeah, you can help if you'd like --Vitas 03:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Re: talk Maybe no one had anything to say? But since I thinking about it, when you leave messages can you use the "Leave message" button at the top of all talk pages? Its easier to find new messages that way. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:27, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Alive I'm still alive and I don't know when i'll make another story yet Sodormatchmaker 22:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC) choice it's your own choice. Sodormatchmaker 19:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Videos This is how you add videos: #Click "Edit this page" on the page you want to add videos too. #Click on the "Insert Videos" button (with the picture of the piece of film on it). #Paste the link to the video in the box and add it to the page! :) I hope this helps! NOM / ThePigeonKid 03:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Re fun Thanks. any of it funny. Sodormatchmaker 15:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Founder You know, NOM asked me that yesterday, and I don't know! *gasps with shock!* I may be able to find out though... ZEM talk to me! 20:11, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:answers I deleated it because it wasn't needed. If you would have uploaded an episode I would have left it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Before you get upset let me tell you why I deleated the videos you uploaded. It is partly my falt for not telling you how to name them. Could you name them, Shining Time Station - "episode name" - Part "number"? If there is only one part leave off the part part. Thanks. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I did. If the episode is Scare Dares part one name it, Shining Time Station - Scare Dares - Part one. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::No, when you upload a vid there is a box where you can change the name of the vid. Find that and put in the correct name. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :With Double Trouble Part one‎ and two, yes. But in the future if you could leave off the quotation marks, that would be great. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :D Look im back! Old Friend! rawrlego Rawr the legos! 01:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) hhhhhmmmmmmmm I Dunno If I Can ive You Engines For Your Fan Fics... rawrlego Rawr the legos! 12:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Re:its not hard Well Mays I Spend most Of my time on brickpedia But ill try to give you some! rawrlego Rawr the legos! 21:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Brickpeda Dear Mays, If You Want to contact Me Click on the http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rawrlego Thank You, rawrlego Whos that Rawing the legos? 16:26, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Game Mays! Can you play my "Do you Know Rawr?" Game? rawrlego Whos that Rawing the legos? 22:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:a great find Wow, that's cool! Do you have a link? ZEM talk to me! 23:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: stories Yes, I must admit! The majority of my stories on my user-page are based on the plots of TUGS. As TUGS and Thomas are the same model animation, so many Thomas and TUGS fans on YouTube have made parodies of Thomas characters with audio from TUGS. So, I decided to write my version of Thomas & Friends from the TUGS episodes... User:Steamie With Glasses 08:15, 25/11/2009 Re Re: stories Thanks mate User:Steamie With Glasses 15:51, 26/11/2009 Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, ZEM talk to me! 19:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re Can I help Sure. Sodormatchmaker 11:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D ZEM talk to me! 23:39, December 4, 2009 (UTC) MikexRosie Maybe. But I was thinking of im dating Flora who in my stories is really flirty to Thomas. Flora can Date Mike cause it remninds her of Thomas. Plus I wasn't gonna have Mike sound like Top Hat. I was gonna have him just look like thomas and be annoying. Sodormatchmaker 15:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Re Okay Cool. Sodormatchmaker 16:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Re Can I add Sure. Sodormatchmaker 16:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Opinion Not bad. Soon as your done can I take over? Sodormatchmaker 20:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Tomy I'm guessing either your parents bought it so to get ready for your arrival so you've got something to play or you bought it few years later after it's release which a store had un-sold stock. --Vitas 09:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Add Sure. Sodormatchmaker 16:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) BIG NEWS! I will be making Wooden Railway models of some of the Thomas users here. I will plan to get everyone done, but I have already figured the models of some. The users I am doing so far: Jacobmystic (me), BoCo, Bulldog180, Diesel 10 Fan, Golderbear, NOM, Petersamfan14, S.C.Ruffeyfan, Thomasfan & ZEM. If you want one come & talk to me on my talk page. Re ???? Cool. Sodormatchmaker 15:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re. thinking i don't know. Sodormatchmaker 14:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) good idea nice idea. Sodormatchmaker 11:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) re good news that's great. and sure you can. Sodormatchmaker 20:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) re. take over thanks man. Sodormatchmaker 20:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) re ghost yeah. I was going to have that stroy be in a halloween story. And I kinda pictured "Ghost" being a girl but they thought she was a guy. Sodormatchmaker 12:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) sure okay. but is it okay if i add alittle stuff to it? Sodormatchmaker 01:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re hey I'm gonna finish the story sometime. And I'll give Chelsea your regaurds. And between you and me I kinda have a crush on her. Sodormatchmaker 23:59, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: hey It is very hard to run a wikia. I wouldn't be able to help run this one if it wasn't for ZEM and Goldenbear. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 20:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Sounds fun. I might help. I was planning on doing one for my Human version of THomas and Friends. Sodormatchmaker 03:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll still help okay. But i'll still try to help though. Sodormatchmaker 03:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll try my best. Sodormatchmaker 03:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:qustion It isn't too hard but...''I have an unregestered user who sometimes causes trouble. Otherwise it isn't too hard to keep up. Hope this helps. Nevillefan17 14:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) admin sure i would love to be an admin Hi Hi. First of all, thanks for your congratulations, but I'm sorry I don't quite understand the question. :) do you think you could rephase it slightly? :D SteamTeam 18:57, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean in TrackMaster remakes? SteamTeam 19:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I think I understand now, but I don't know about many of the TrackMaster sets. I buy most of my track and trains in lots on eBay. But the set called the Ultimate TrackMaster set that contains Thomas and Percy is quite big if you add some more trains. Is that what you mean :) SteamTeam 19:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I live in the UK and if you live in the US the sets are slightly different to what we have over here. Sorry I couldn't help you but I hope we can still be friends :D SteamTeam 19:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you could try asking Thomasfan SteamTeam 19:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) If I can help you with anything else let me know. In the UK we still don't have Duke, Bertram, 'Arry, Bert or Peter Sam yet :( SteamTeam 19:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that. I wasn't sure but now that I've looked more closely it is Rosie! SteamTeam 14:21, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Stories Just wanted to drop in and say that the stories on your page are Awesome! I think I am your #1 fan of the stories. You are a great writer and keep up the work! Gordonfan 23:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC)Gordonfan Version of my story Hey if you want you can write your own version of my story "Gordon, Tina, and Starlight" I'd really love to see what you can come up with Your fan Gordonfan 02:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Gordonfan Version of my story Hey if you want you can write your own version of my story "Gordon, Tina, and Starlight" I'd really love to see what you can come up with Your fan Gordonfan 02:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Gordonfan Version of my story Hey if you want you can write your own version of my story "Gordon, Tina, and Starlight" I'd really love to see what you can come up with Your fan Gordonfan 02:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Gordonfan Re: Hey I'm fine just watching some retro 70s cartoons. And this question might be stupid but are you a girl or a boy? --PNR 01:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay. :) --PNR 23:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey I haven't really thought about that lately. I've been having wierd dreams. Sodormatchmaker 11:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Dreams Here are my dreams. they're all involved with the same thing: Hit Entertainment and Disney making a Thomas and Friends Movie!Yeah. Really wierd. So here's how they went: In one dream, there was a trailer showing the CGI Thomas the tank engine and then a flash of white and Thomas is turned to a human form. Soon all other engines on Sodor are turned into humans and it was due to a strange machine made by a visiting inventor that would turn any material or machine into something else. He was trying it on a toaster to turn it into a plant but it didn't work right and it was stuck on human and Thomas accidently bumped it and he got transformed! Soon it went haywire and affected any other engine in sight until mostly all engines, road vehicles and even the troublesome trucks were transformed. With the engines different and the machine in need of repairs, they all try to get use to being human. In another dream, it showed some of the same pics but added some more stuff. What they added was what some of the engines were doing as humans. James was looking at his reflextion going "Man, I look even more splendid in human form". Henry was a some Yoga place to acheive inner peace. Edward was reading some book at a library. Percy was trying to do some card trick and Thomas and Emily were almost like a version of that dinner scene in Lady and The Tramp but more embarrassed. And in a third dream, it showed Thomas and Emily almost kissing and some other stuff like Whiff being made fun of for smelling bad. well, that's my wierd dreams. I'll tell you if I have anymore of them. Sodormatchmaker 12:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool. And it can end when Emily goes into labor. The next Episode is them trying to get her to the steamworks before she bursts. Sodormatchmaker 21:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for Finishing the story. I might go through and do some adjustments. Sodormatchmaker 21:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) No Prob No prob. I might make a fanfic of my wierd dream Sodormatchmaker 01:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) RE Hi Hi, sorry, I can't because it's not my club. ZEM runs the club, you'll have to ask him. :) SteamTeam 17:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Can I Which title on my user page do you want to use? Please respond ASAP Steamie With Glasses 16:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:hey Yes, I can. 'ZEM talk to me!' 17:19, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Good News! Yes the models are finished. Here's yours (sorry if I got the gender wrong) Re:Remakes Hi, Yes, I agree it could do with some music. I downloaded some from SiF, but I didn't have room on the credits to credit everyone. By the way, we're currently working on a movie and we are thinking about getting a voice cast for it. SteamTeam 11:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Movie I'm not allowed to say too much because it's not just ''my movie. It's about the steam engines disappearing. I will be filmed in April, hopefully. I don't know when it will be released, probably in May. SteamTeam 17:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yearbook It looks great! :) Nice find SteamTeam 16:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'll have a look SteamTeam 17:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Is this it? Re: Hi! Hello. It's nice to meet you. Say, what do you think of my page (if you saw it)? TheRailwayIndustry 19:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) As for your series, I read one of the stories (something about Lady being pregnant?) and I guess it was okay. It's good for comic relief. :) TheRailwayIndustry 20:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re. Hey Hey man. Sorry i haven't been on lately. Been too busy with stuff. Sodormatchmaker 03:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Wrestling I don't follow wrestling so I've never heard of him. sorry. SteamTeam 21:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Why Two of the images were too small so I deleted them. The third image was of another engine. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I was wrong about the third pic. Duchess of Hamilton was streamlined. So you can reupload that pic. But when you upload pics, just make sure they're a fairly large size - not small. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Anything larger than stamp-size should be OK. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship I'm sorry, but there are not any admin positions open at this time. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 14:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature Do you mean you want a signature? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :OK But first you have to pick two colors. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 14:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey yeah i've been busy Sodormatchmaker 23:28, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Pics Hi, before you upload any more pics can you please check out our rules on images and how to name them. Thanks. Your friend, SteamTeam 13:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I believe only admins can rename things. I think Thomasfan renamed the pics that were in the gallery earlier. Thanks, SteamTeam 17:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Trackmaster Bash and Dash Hey could you tell me where you found out about the trackmaster bash and dash. If it is from a website could you please give me a link. Thanks 00:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sidekickjason Sorry mays that last message was from me sidekickjason I just forgot to sign in. Could you send me a reply. thanks.Sidekickjason 00:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Yes, of course you are. What makes you think you aren't? Your friend, SteamTeam 11:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question Umm... I'm not quite sure when you joined, but your first edit was on March 5th 2009. I don't think it was a week after the wiki was founded because wiki was founded back in late '06, I believe, before I ever came along. I did take over and get it going again in 2008, but I'm not sure when you joined. Sorry I don't have a good answer and sorry that it took me so long to write back. ZEM talk to me! 14:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help Which project? It's hard to accept help because it messes things up. SteamTeam 14:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :That could make things complicated. The reason being is that I'm going to make the pages of the volumes I have first. SteamTeam 15:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea. I can create the pages to the books I have and then afterwards you can do the rest. I don't have that many. What do you say? :) SteamTeam 15:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :okay, that's a great idea :) I will be done later so I'll talk to you then :) SteamTeam 15:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature OK then, go to your preferences, check the "custon signature" box, and copy and paste this into the bar above it MaysPeep! Peep! BTW if you want your signature to say something other than Peep! Peep!, let me know and I'll tell you what to type in. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Pacman's 30th Birthday! All Thomas Fans that love Pacman today's Pacman's 30th B-Day!!!! Check the Google.com page ASAP to see what they've done for the 30th Anniversary. Thanks for reading! GoRdOnFaN 00:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: nice cool. You can write your own series of fanfics if you want. GoRdOnFaN 21:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: hey I gues you could start it out. I don't mind if you post it on the new Thomas & Friends Fanfic Wiki. :DGoRdOnFaN 22:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: look It looks like another Mega Bloks set. Why? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:51, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Joining Sure. - BiggestThomasFan RE: Friends I'd love to. :) I'll add you to my friends list. SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 19:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fanfic Wiki Hi, there's already a fanfic wiki started by Nevillefan. I'm a member of that one but I'm not a fan of fanfic wikis. SteamTeam 16:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) No Thanks! I don't want to join the fanfic website you recommended. I'm not interested. --User:Thomasfan93 18:22 (PST) Excited! I am excited Mays because tomorrow I'm going to Day Out With Thomas in New Haven, KY. I haven't been to one of those since I was 7! GordonfanChat with me! 02:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Day Out With Thomas I had an awesome time there! I bought a wooden Patchwork Hiro (I already have the Lost and Found version) and took a ride on the 12:20 train ride there. It was 50 minutes long. Thank gosh it was air conditioned, because I was sweating all over. When we were on our way home, (about 5-10 minutes after we left) I started throwing up, I guess it was because of how hot it was. Sory if that lost your appetite, but just so you know I wasn't in tip-top shape on the road home. But other than that It was awesome! GordonfanChat with me! 23:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice account. :) How do you like mine? :) Do you want a copy of Ducks Magical Adventure? I have so far completed 20 chapters. :) Duck & Lady Fan 02:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then, I will send you a copy when its completed but it may take awhile that may last into next year if possible. Plus I added you to my friends List Duck & Lady Fan 02:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dannichangirl No, I'm not Dannichangirl. I don't have a Devianart account, but I want one! I added you to my friends list Okay then, I will send you a copy when its completed but it may take awhile that may last into next year if possible. Duck & Lady Fan 02:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :So yes we can be friends. Duck & Lady Fan 02:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Also Nice Story About Thomas & Ladys Wedding But I would rather have Duck Marry Lady. I think those two engine would make a better couple, like what will happen in Ducks Magical Adventure. Duck & Lady Fan 02:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I read your first story and the some of the parts with Lady are kinda similar to what Lady is kinda like in Ducks Magical Adventure (where she is more magical that she has the power of the Magic Gold Dust to do almost anything with it). Nice Plus do you have an email, so I can send you my 20 so far completed chapters of Ducks Magical Adventure: The Trilogy PART 1. You will then be able to read all 20 chapters and with the addition of the newer chapters which come after every one or two weeks. 11:45 PM 6/22/2010 New Wiki! Hey Mays I created another New Wiki if you want to check it out for yourself. tttehorse.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_&_Friends/Horse_Wiki GordonfanChat with me! 20:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey there I saw your thing about Kira. I have a Japanese engine named Mina! MinaTheJapaneseEngine 02:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC)MinaTheJapaneseEngine Re:Hi Hey! thanks 4 message. I like ur stories. MIR spoilers Hey Mays, the info is from this link: EXTREME SPOILERS - READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! The ending is revealed to be something of a cliffhanger featuring someone you might not expect. ZEM talk to me! 17:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ducks Magical Adventure Is Here. Go to my user page to read it. Hope you like it? Duck & Lady Fan 00:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC)7/11/2010 7:51Duck & Lady Fan 00:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:wondering I don't know. Why do you ask? ZEM talk to me! 01:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Block Actually, I believe Thomasfan is the one who blocked him... I am glad he's blocked too! Well, you've never caused any trouble, so I guess that you are respected, why do you ask? 04:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Whiff I'm not really sure what you're asking. Can you rephrase it please? SteamTeam 14:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that is peculiar. SteamTeam 18:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) New Chapters of Ducks Magical Adventure have arrived. :) Chapters 23, 24, and 25 have now been posted. Hope you enjoy the new chapters. :) Duck & Lady Fan 21:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC)4:57PM 8/23/2010 So how did you like chapters 23, 24, and 25? :) Duck & Lady Fan 02:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) 9:00PM 8/24/2010 More good news. Chapter 26 has arrived and its the climax for part 1. Getting closer to starting part 2. Duck & Lady Fan 00:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ladys man. You can welcome whoever you want, but don't tell them that I told you to and don't bug them if they don't want your help... :) ZEM talk to me! 03:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Take-n-Play Bash/Dash pic The picture you added saying that's Bash is wrong - his boiler is grey. That twin in the picture is really Dash. -- User:ChipmunkRaccoon -- 7:00 pm, 9/15/2010 Well actually, MaLady is not finished yet. You will find out in Part 2 of Ducks Magical Adventure. :( But for now she is finished but she has only lost most of her magic and she will regain some of it back in Part 2 with a secert revenge against Duck & Lady and return to a character that Duck thought he had lost for good will return but with a terrible comeback that you wont expect. But I cant tell you more until I start writting Part 2. But Part 1 is still not over yet. I have about at least 2 to 3 more chapters left to write. So expect Part 1 to end on chapter 30. Duck & Lady Fan 22:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sad news about Kimmy. :'( She broke up with me. Thats why I cant ask her now. :'( I wish she would had pick me instead of that mean selfish Robert. >:'( But its to late now. Duck & Lady Fan 01:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can help me out on Ducks Magical Adventure. I need all the help I can get. :) I will finished Part 1 alone scine its almost finished. I will let you know when part 2 is ready to begin. :) Plus I will later tonight send you the video link to my preview video of part 2. :) Thanks. :) About MaLady & Kimmy. :( First about MaLady. She will remain in the story because even though I can Kimmy the postion as her new owner, she still belongs to me (because I invented the character long before Kimmy). Kimmy is the main designer of MaLady. She was the one that made MaLady look as she should be. So really we both share the rights to the character. Now about the break up, It had nothing to do with Kimmy. It was about her BF Robert who was offened because he thought I was trying to take her away from him and thought I was trying to be her new boyfriend and then he got mad at me and her. We tryed to explain that we are just friends but he wouldnt listen so that caused problems. Ive tryed to treat her as a friend without upseting Robert but it keep getting worse, So I gave up. I did not break up with Kimmy for any reasons related to her (I still have huge respect and care for her), it was Robert who made me break up. :( :'( The preview to Part 2 of Ducks Magical Adventure: The Trilogy. :') Enjoy by clicking on the link here at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mi93K-Fw9h4 :') this is the final tribute video to Kimmy. I hope I can be friends with her again in the future. :') Duck & Lady Fan's current projects. :) Current projects: Building Lady's Magical Engine Shed (this will appear in all 3 parts of Ducks Magical Adventure. The shed is built out of LEGO's and is halfway finished. Photo's of her shed might be posted here if ThomasFan lets me post my personal photo projects here. :) :( Duck & Lady Fan 03:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ducks Magical Adventure NewsFlash Current Mood: EXTREME SADNESS. :'( "My partner youtube user LadyTheMagicalEngine, my main partner in Ducks Magical Adventure: The Trilogy Series, has finally left me for good and possibly FOREVER. :'( Now Im lonely and extremly worrried about the future in my series under my new partnership with anyone that will take over her place and it wont be the same again without her. I will need the best replacment partner out there (Fans that means you). Until then Ducks Magical Adventure Part 1 the final chapters 28, 29, and 30 are on hold because of this. Im so sorry for what just happend but I cant explain what happened in public because it would make things worse. :'( Im so sorry for the delay." :'( Duck & Lady Fan 02:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) As much as I agree with you about him but..... :'( I cant tell him that, all that will do is start an online war against me and him and that will not happened under me, Ive experience an event that made me miss my chance for her to love me instead of Robert, and it was not because of him, It was old youtube rivals, MrMoFoJo, and MrPhonyBoy. Last year in May of 2009, I got into a fight with them thinking that they we're somebody else, and they denieded that, so I started a war on them, but then in June of 2009, Ive finally got evidence from the person (Who I will not say who) told me and showed the proff that he wasnt either one of them, but it was too late, both MrMoFoJo, and MrPhonyBoy(He was the worst of the two) were already into full fleged WAR and they continued to spy and watched me and soon in July of 2009, Kimberly finally got involeded when MrPhonyBoy attacked her and now she wanted use to stop it and I tryed my best but only MrMoFoJo, was the only one that I was able to reach an agreement on to stop fighting each other and move on, but MrPhonyBoy would not have it and he continued the fighting me and harasing Kimberly until January of 2010 and he finally relased that no one was paying any more attention to him and then he dissapered from youtube and during all this time, I didnt spend that much time with Kimberly until the war was over and thats when I learned that during all this time. Robert had already started a relationship with her, during the months of October and November of 2009, all the while, those two users keeped distracting me. So there's the proff that I dont want to fight him and start another war. :'( Im sorry. :'( Duck & Lady Fan 20:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you my good friend :') but now Ducks Magical Adventure: The Trilogy might be in jeopordy. :'( This was a story/ movie thats all dedicated to Kimberly and even the charcater MaLady is dedicated to her, and unless if someone doesnt replace her spot soon. Ducks Magical Adventure: The 3 Part Trilogy series, might never be finished and will never be filmed. Now if you excuss me, Im making a farewell tribute to her and I need some time alone right now in order for this farewell tribute to be a good one. BRB okay. :'( :'{ <:'{ >'{ Im sorryDuck & Lady Fan 21:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Your anwser to your Robert question. Yes that is RobTheRedEngine. :'( Duck & Lady Fan 03:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Your anwser to your Robert question. Yes that is RobTheRedEngine. He is the one who had gotten to Kimberly before I did. :'( Duck & Lady Fan 03:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes Robert is RobTheRedEngine from Youtube. :'( He is the one who I lost Kimberly too. :'( Duck & Lady Fan 21:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) My reply to you. :) Yes. Reply as much as you like. :) :D Your anwser to your Kimberly question? Well you can join youtube and chat with her there. Your anwser to your question. Do you mean you want to have a character named after you or you want to voice a character? :)